


The Winter Captain

by DontFightTheGay



Series: The Winter Captain [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Build-A-Bear, Damien is literally me, Death, F/M, M/M, Psychological Disorder, Reverse Winter Soldier AU, Sad, Torture, Violence, Winter Soldier!Steve Rogers, captain america!Bucky barnes, i had to put myself in this fic somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontFightTheGay/pseuds/DontFightTheGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bucky!" Steve shouted as he launched himself out of the train. He reached out to grab Bucky's hand while the train sped around the mountain.</p><p>Bucky grabbed his hand just the metal railing broke free. Steve tried to pull him up but another Hydra bastard showed up. Steve kicked his shield towards the wall causing it to bounce on the walls and hit the Hydra goon in the face. He fell backwards into the next car. That gave Steve enough time to pull up Bucky onto the train. </p><p>"Thanks, punk." Bucky breathed out. </p><p>"Yeah, don't mention it." Steve panted slightly as he kicked his sheild back to his arm. They start to laugh just as the Hydra soldier charged them. </p><p>"Bucky!" Steve pushed him out of the way as the Hydra soldier grabbed Steve and jumped out of the train's gaping hole. </p><p>"STEVE!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

1942

 

"Bucky!" Steve shouted as he launched himself out of the train. He reached out to grab Bucky's hand while the train sped around the mountain.

Bucky grabbed his hand just the metal railing broke free. Steve tried to pull him up but another Hydra bastard showed up. Steve kicked his shield towards the wall causing it to bounce on the walls and hit the Hydra goon in the face. He fell backwards into the next car. That gave Steve enough time to pull up Bucky onto the train. 

"Thanks, punk." Bucky breathed out. 

"Yeah, don't mention it." Steve panted slightly as he kicked his sheild back to his arm. They start to laugh just as the Hydra soldier charged them. 

"Bucky!" Steve pushed him out of the way as the Hydra soldier grabbed Steve and jumped out of the train's gaping hole. 

"STEVE!" 

 

 

 

Steve opened his eyes to find his body being dragged over the snow. He saw blood trailing from his right ar- well. Not an arm anymore because it's gone. The same with his left leg. He started to panic and tried to wiggle free. 

They drug him using a syringe when the wriggling became too much for them to handle. 

 

 

 

 

"He will be my perfect attack dog. Wipe him again and freeze him." 

"Where do you want us to put him?"

"Put him in the cryo tank labeled: 'The Winter Captain'. And only wake him when the situation is needed." 

Hands were on his face. He opened his eyes to see a blurry face. 

"My Winter Captain, your time has begun." 

The white shocks of electricity flowed through his whole body as his memory of this conversation and every moment before was wiped from his mind.


	2. One

1943

 

Steve woke up strapped to a lab table with one full metal arm, one metal hand, a full leg and half a metal leg. This wasn't him. What...

The mission. The train. Hydra. 

Bucky. 

He screamed. 

The operatives came in from somewhere but Steve didn't see where. They tried to muffle his screams but he kept at it. Steve heard shuffling from behind him and a door opening and closing. He closed his eyes and yelled for help louder. 

"What is going on?!" 

"The asset isn't ready yet-" 

"The hell it is! We are doing this now."

Doing what now? Steve thought. He thrashed around and bit one of the hands on his face. The yelp of pain made him grin. 

The hands disappeared and a mouth guard was shoved in his mouth and he was forced to retreat into his mind when the white hot flashes burned through his mind. 

The pain stopped. Steve opened his eyes- he didn't realise he closed them. The room was white. Empty except for him and a microphone at the end of the room. He stood up and limped over to it. He barely made ot halfway when someone attacked him from behind. 

"Be silent. Do not not talk. I am going to put you somewhere safe, Steven." An accented voice whispered in his ear. Steve tried to escape but the man behind him simply pulled him into another room like a child with a doll. 

"Where are we?" Steve asked. 

The man mumbled: "In your mind." 

No one talked again until they reached a door. The man opened it and Inside the room was a tube with a hatch. The man behind Steve opened the hatch and shoved him in. Steve was finally able to see the man's face. 

Or to better put it, his face. 

The man was identical to Steve in appearance. 

"Who are you?" Steve growled. 

The man looked in Steve's eyes. "I am you."

"Yeah?" He questioned. "What do they call you?"

"The Winter Captain." The man said and closed the hatch. Steve immediately blacked out. 

 

1945

 

It was April. The Winter Captain took note of that as he slipped in through the window into the target's room. He placed the cyanide pills and a gun on the dresser before the door opened to reveal the man himself and his wife. 

"Was?" He spoke in German. 

The Captain pointed a gun at Hitler and forced him and his wife to commit suicide before setting the place on fire. 

He escaped without a trace. 

 

 

1954

 

Falling, the sweet intoxication that made the Captain feel alive. 

Funny how him falling was the cause of his death. 

It was cold that day. Snowing lightly still. It was almost dark by the time the Captain made it on the train with his partner long ago. The other man was beautiful- no. The Winter Captain was not supposed to remember this. He would tell his handler of this at the safe-house. But for now he would try not to break his body escaping through the window. 

The Captain takes his left leg and swings up with it to have it catch on a lamp post. The metallic clang of metal on metal fills the silent air of the small Polish village he is in. He takes his right arm and holds on as he drops down silently. He unclips a gun and silencer from his back and makes his way out if town. The Master wanted a group if men taken care of here. He doesn't know the reason but he guessed that they were terrorists of some sort.

A hour later he reaches the safe house that holds his handlers. He tell them.   
"How did he die? Did He... I fell. Off a...tra-" Pain registers on the side of his face. He shuts up. 

"Wipe him. Train him with the shield and then wipe again for good measure. We're freezing him tonight." His Master says. Two of his lackeys grab The Captain's arms and lead him to the Chair. He sits down and clamps his mouth around the mouth guard. 

White shoots through his mind before he blacks out. 

 

1963

 

He's in a place called America now. He doesn't remember getting there. His knives are all covered in blood when he set them in place around his legs. One of the guards with him was yelling about them not cleaning after his last mission. 

He wasn't on a mission. This is his first one. 

He grabs the rifle off the rack and then makes his way to the place he was told to go. He sets up and takes aim to the Man's head. He fires and the crowd starts to panic.

He's gone by the time the bullet hits the president. 

 

1978

 

The Captain is woken up and told that he is to go kill someone. This person has been trying to take down the precious Soviet Union that has taken care of him for so long. 

So thats what he does. 

He sits on top of a hill with the rifle pointed towards a bend in the road. The Captain calculates the change in wind and takes aim as the car comes around the bend. He shoots and the car flips over. 

As the Captain puts away his weapons, he spots movement from the car. He packs up quickly and sprints over to the scene. 

He hears the crying before he sees who was making it. The young boy in the backseat had blood dripping from the top of his forehead to his chin. 

"Dad! Howard! Papa!" The child sobs. 

The Captain tries to pull out the child but he just screams and thrashes around. 

"I am trying to help you, little boy." The asset says. 

"My name is Tony! Not "little boy"!!!" He screams. 

"Be quiet or we'll be caught and killed." 

The boy stops thrashing but still releases whimpers of pain and quiet sobs. The Captain grabs hold of him and carries him away from the wreckage. 

"Wait!" The boy says. "My dad..."

"Is dead." The Captain says. 

The boy is silent and still in his arms. They walk a few miles before the sun starts to set. 

"Hey, Mister-" the boy starts. 

"I am not a man, boy. I am a weapon." The Captain interrupts. 

"When can we go eat?"

"When I bring you somewhere safe."

"But where will you go?"

"Back to my handlers."

"Handlers?" Tony turns his face to the Captain's to look at him. The Asset stops. 

"The people who work for the Soviet Union. They control me and give me my missions." The Captain continues walking. 

They reach a ranger's station after five minutes and the Captain sets Tony down. 

"You need to tell them that your car flipped over and your father is dead and you walked here by yourself. Can you do that?" The Captain takes dirt off the ground and rubs it all over Tony's body, keeping focus on the legs and feet. 

"Why do I hafta say that I walked here by myself?" Tony asks. 

"Because I am not allowed to be seen. I am to be punished because of doing this for you, Tony." The Captain rose to his feet and dusted himself off. Like a man. He needed to ask what was happening to him. 

"Well...okay then. But don't I gotta know your name? After all we've been through?" The boy is smart. He wants to find out who he is. What he is. 

The Captain smirks. "They call me the Winter Captain."

"You don't have a name?" The boy asks. 

He does have a name. He remembers it now. He remembers a lot of things. 

"I used to. But now I don't deserve it." The Captain turns to leave. 

"What're you talking about?" Tony asks. 

"The name I was given a long time ago belongs to someone worth a lot more than me. Go report the car accident, Tony. I have to go now."

"Go where? Back to the USSR?" Tony grabs the Captain's hand. "I don't wantcha to go."

"Tony-"

"No! You can come live with me an' Jarvis and-" 

"Tony-"

"You can be my big brother-"

"Tony!-"

"And you can take me to school-"

"I killed your father." The Captain said and everything stopped. 

Tony was quiet. 

"That was the mission my handlers gave me. I regret it with whatever pieces of humanity I have left. I helped you here to keep you alive as a trade for the person I took. Go and live your life, Tony, because he never had a chance to live his because of me." The Captain tore his metal hand away, the glove coming off in Tony's hand. 

"Whoa..." Tony says as he sees the metal. 

The Captain sighs and takes off his other glove. He hands it to Tony saying, "Keep these and remember me if you want. But just know that I did not want to kill your father for the fun of it. I was told he was destroying the place I live in." The Captain retreats into the shadows. 

"Goodbye, Tony Stark. I hope you will never have to see me again."

With that, Tony never saw The Captain for the next 37 years of his life. But he did wear the leather gloves every chance he could, even when he was older. 

The Captain was beaten and trained and then wiped. The handlers started talking about having the Captain train girls to help him on missions. The Captain did not let them know he knew this information. The handlers placed him in cryo-freeze and instead of falling asleep in his mind he stayed awake and opened the door marked "Steven Grant Rogers". 

 

Cryo-freeze after Tony

 

Steve woke up to a door creaking open. He jumped away from the wall and sped out the door. An arm caught him on his way out. 

"Steven! Wait!" The voice said. 

"Lemme go!" Steve says. He shoves his elbows into the man's ribs but it just makes a clanging noise. 

"Steve! Let me explain to you what is going to happen! We only have this time. Cryo-freeze passes by quickly and I need you to listen to everything if you want to stay up here with me."

Steve quits struggling. 

"Thank you. Here follow me." The Captain releases Steve and leads him to the middle of the room he was in before he was trapped inside that closet. 

"Wait, where are we?" Steve asks. 

"In your mind." The Captain answers as he sits on the floor. "Sit."

He sits on the floor beside his look-a-like. 

"So what is gonna happen?" Steve asks. 

"I am going to let you stay awake with me while we go on missions and training. I heard that I am going to have to train little girls to be assassins. But I do not know how they are going to do get the girls to have the super soldier serum. I need your help. I want to save one of them."

Steve takes a deep breath. "Only one?" 

The Captain nods. "When I save one, the others are going to be killed and we are going to be beaten almost to death. They will watch while this body heals itself and the mind breaks. Its happened before."

"Why would they do that? What happened to make them do that?" 

"I rescued a boy, Tony Stark, after I was ordered to kill his father. The Soviets did not tell me that he was going to be there. I panicked and took him to the closest ranger station and told him to never mention my name or even tell people he knew me. I let him keep the gloves I was wearing because he wanted me to stay. That was the only way I could stay." 

Steve nodded. After a few moments, he said, "Was it Howard Stark they killed?" 

"Yes," the Captain said. "I killed Howard Stark. 

"You didn't kill 'im, Captain."

"I did. I pulled the trigger."

"The God damned Soviets made you pull the trigger."

"What's the difference? I killed thousands if people. Most of whom I don't even remember."

"Captain-"

"Do not try, Steve. I am already destined for hell. I just want to save these girls from going there with me."

Steve sighs. "Alright. But can I ask something?"

"I believe you already have."

"God dammit, Cap, you know what I mean." Steve chuckled. 

"Go ahead." The Captain sits straighter. 

"What do you want to be called?"

"My handlers call me the Winter Captain or the Asset."

"No, thats not what I mean. What name do you want? I mean, your last name is Rogers, obviously, because we share a body-"

"Steve."

"That's my name. I think people will be confused-"

"No, Steve, that's not what I want to be called."

"Oh."

"But the name I give you has to stay between us. Just until we can escape this. Then I will tell people my name."

Steve blinks. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, of course. So..."

"Can you call me Grant?"

"Grant like-"

"Yes. Like Steven Grant Rogers." 

"Of course. Anything else?"

"No. I believe that is it. Oh, but do not take over for me. Especially if they are wiping my memory. It hurts but it wears off after a half hour. So hide in that time. Please."

"But-"

"Please! Steve, I do not want to harm your mind."

Steve sighs. "Fine."

"Okay. Good." 

There was a whooshing noise and they felt a jolt. The body was being moved. 

"Steve, I am truly sorry for what you are about to go through with me."

The Captain- Grant- looked scared. This was weird because he never showed emotion. 

"Grant, what's gonna happen?" Steve started to stand. 

"Sit down!" Grant hissed. Steve sat and Grant stood and ran to the control box on the other side of the room. 

"Guten morgen, Winter Captain. This mission should be fun for you..."

 

 

1985

 

 

They've been having Grant have sex for the past two years. The first born was a boy and was sent off to be raised as a weapon. Grant told Steve about it but Steve just said: "We're gonna save him, Grant."

"I want to save the best one."

"We'll save 'em both."

It was coming up on the end of the second year when Steve found out where the children were going. He was upset to say the least. 

"Why would they do this, Grant?"

"Because they need the perfect child with the super soldier serum, Steve. Now be quiet!"

Time number twelve came along. It was the same woman ad the first time and Grant felt Steve shift slightly where he was sitting. 

"What?" Grant asked Steve in his mind. 

"Nothing. It's just..."

"You want to do it this time? Please do it. I hate sex. Its disgusting."

"Oh. Um ok. Sure."

"Are you blushing, Steve?"

"No."

"Steve."

"...yes."

"Captain!" His master shouted. Grant looked up and walked over to where he was standing. 

"Go fuck her, Asset. We need the perfect child."

Grant nodded and sighed slightly behind the mussel he was wearing. When he climbed onto the bed with the woman on it he let Steve take control, warning him to not make any sounds. Steve listened and a child who finally fit the category was born in October. Steve called the child Natalia. After her mother. They both remembered all their names. 

Grant held Natalia in his arms after Steve and rocked her gently to sleep. 

The guards broke down the door to his cell to find him cuddling Natalia close to him. 

They wiped him and put him in cryo. 

 

1989(end of)-1995

 

Grant was training the girls to use knives when the Soviet Union fell. He was notified and forced to teach the girls quicker. Once they were taught everything they needed to know, the KGB sold the Asset and the 12 girls to Hydra. Hydra immediately placed Grant into cryo after receiving him freshly wiped. 

The girls were sent as bodyguards and assets for Hydra. None were better than Natalia. She was sent off for training with the boy- Steve named him Damien- for the Black Spider and Black Widow project. 

 

2003

 

Grant stood facing east. It was cold that night. He could not feel it. Steve was watching and listening. This was the day that eleven girls will die in exchange for one. He turned to look at Natalia and nodded once. She was worth it. 

"Natalia, you need to find SHIELD and stay with them. I made you another identity. From now on, you will be Natasha Romonoff. You are the Black Widow. You need to protect yourself and Damien. Your brother will meet you by the Stark Tower. I have already sent him to America because he was never supposed to survive the Black Spider project." Natalia nodded. Grant put his hands on her shoulders. "I will try to bring down Hydra from the inside but I might die doing it. This may be the last time I see you." Grant held out a manila envelope and a duffle bag to her. Natalia- now Natasha- had to leave. 

"Father, how can I repay you?" She said while taking the bag and envelope. 

"You live." Grant turned to leave. Steve wanted to say something. Grant stopped and let Steve take over. 

"Natalia..."

"Yes?"

"The price of freedom is high. And it's a price that I am willing to pay for you and your brother. You both deserve that freedom. I hope you protect it with everythin' you got." Steve smiled slightly and opened his arms. "Come 'ere."

Natalia gave him a hug and Steve let Grant take control. Grant pulled away and grabbed her shoulder. 

"Run. Do not look back and find your brother. Stay safe, angel." Grant kissed her cheek and while Natalia had closed her eyes, he left. He could not bear to watch her leave them. Not after so long. 

Hydra guards found him trying to destroy the cryo tube an hour later. The wiped him and programmed a trigger to make him follow the orders of whoever had the correct tuning fork. 

He was put in cryo-freeze and was forgotten. 

Or so he thought.


	3. Two

1942

 

Bucky watched as Steve fell from the train.

"Steve!" Bucky held onto the side of the train where he could see Steve hit the side of one of the cliffs and the sound of his bones breaking. He threw up beside himself as the train sped away from the cold mountains. 

 

Peggy stormed into the room where Colonel Phillips was debriefing Sargent Barnes and the rest of the Howling Commandos. 

"Where's Steve?" She asked them. 

Bucky looked up and his face was red and tear tracks were still on his face. 

"No..." Peggy sat down and closed her eyes. 

"If you all will excuse me, I have to interrogate Doctor Zola." Colonel Phillips left the room. 

Peggy broke the long silence. "Someone has to step up as Captain America."

"But who?" Dugan asked. They all looked at Bucky, who was holding a picture. 

 

 

Peggy found Bucky in a bar later that night drinking whiskey straight from the bottle. He looked like a wreck. He had dark purple bags under his blood-shot eyes. His figure was hunched. Peggy sat next to him. 

"It wasn't your fault." She said. 

"Have you read the report?" His voice was rough. Peggy nodded. "Then you know that's not at'll true."

"James-"

"Shhhh." Bucky slammed the bottle he was holding on the counter. "Can you hear that, Agent?"

"Hear what?"

Bucky leaned in close enough to see the pores on Peggy's nose. "If you listen closely, you can hear lil' Stevie's breathing. And his ol' heart beat patterin' around. You can see 'im, too, if you watch closely." Bucky's eyes glaze over and he turns away drinking back more of the whiskey. 

Peggy looks at him for another minute before standing and giving his back a firm rub. "08:00 tomorrow, Barnes. Don't be late." She leaves after. 

Barnes flies the Valkyrie into the Arctic two days later. 

 

 

 

2011

 

When Bucky wakes up he listens. He listens to the radio and thinks, 'Maybe I'll be okay.'

He should know better. 

The game playing was from 1941, he knows because he took Steve to it. 

Once the woman comes in to check on him, Bucky has a hole through the wall and is already getting a head start away from there. 

When he finally gets outside, he's surrounded by black cars and a black man walks out of the chaos. "Welcome to the future, Mr. Barnes."

Bucky screams. 

 

2012

 

Its almost August when Bucky meets Damien and Natasha. He's going up on a SHEILD carrier on the ocean when the tall brunet man stops him. "You're Bucky Barnes." 

Bucky looks down at himself. "Yup, that's me."

"Holy shit, Nat! Look! It's an antique collectable!"

A stunning red headed woman walks up and smacks the man on the back of the head. 

"Respect your elders, Damien!" She smiles at Bucky. "I'm sorry about him. The Red Room didn't teach him manners. I'm Natasha and that's Damien." 

Bucky smiles back and a short curly haired man steps into his view. He turns towards him. "Doctor Banner? I've heard about you." He sticks out his hand to him. Banner extends his and they shake. 

"Good things I hope." He smiles timidly. 

"Only the ones I care about." They smile at each other. Damien clears his throat. 

"Hate to break this bro-ment but we're asked to go inside." Damien turns and leaves as the SHIELD agents run around them. 

"He may be older than me but he's still a child. Right this way, gentlemen." Natasha turns and looks back with a smirk. 

"Is this a submarine?" Bucky asks. 

"I really hope not." Bruce pulls his eyebrows together. The ship lurches and then rises, exposing engines and propellers. A flying ship. 

Bruce shakes his head. "Oh, no, this is much worse."

 

 

 

Coulson is dead, Thor is missing, Bruce is missing, Clint is injured, Natasha is injured, Damien is eating tacos, and Tony is brooding in a corner. Bucky really doesn't know how this became his life. 

 

 

"Hey, is it stealing if I go grab a pizza from this caved in store?" Damien asks through the coms. 

Natasha answers first. "Damien, I swear to God-"

"D-Dog no-" Tony screams. 

"Brother Damien-" Thor starts as he flies by. 

"As long as you get some for me!" That'll be Clint. 

Bucky catches his shield. "Same, Damien!"

"Jesus fucking Christ, I'm surrounded by children." Natasha says as she decapitates an alien. 

No one realizes they're being watched.


	4. Three

2012

 

"Wait, wait, wait. So your telling me that Mr. Tall, Dark, and Mysterious is actually blond?" Tony gestured with his drink at Damien. Natasha rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, can't you see the blond when he does stupid things?" She takes a bite of her shwarma. 

"Wait, should I be offended?" Clint asks the team. 

"Of course not, Blondie." Bucky says. He pats Clint's shoulder. 

"I do stupid things? Miss Oh-Let-Me-Jump-Onto-An-Alien-Jet-Ski." Damien throws his napkin at his sister. 

"Food fight!" Tony yells and throws lettuce at Bruce. 

"Tony!" Bruce wipes the lettuce off his face. 

"Guys! I am actually concerned here!" 

"Tony..." Thor looks out the window. 

"Damien!"

"What? That tomato looks perfect with your hair, Tasha."

"Yeah, Tasha!"

"Tony don't call me 'Tasha'. I will break you."

"Brothers and sister!"

"Hold up, Thor, we're making fun of Clint."

"Watch it, Bucky. I can take you out with one arrow."

"Brother Clint, there is someone-"

A metallic clang rings through the air as a metal disk hurls itself through the window and bounces off the Iron Man suit. 

"Who the hell-" Tony starts but Natasha grabs him an Bruce and ducks under a table. Damien grabs Clint, Thor, and Bucky.

Damien and Natasha shout Russian to each other before they throw Bucky into a closet. 

"Thor! Keep Bucky in there!" Damien vaults over a table and starts firing a gun at someone. He falls backwards after one shot from the other person. 

"Damien!" Natasha rushes over but gets hit with the metal disk- shield. 

"Natasha! Tony, get in the suit!" Clint grabs his bow and arrows and starts for the roof. 

"Thor! God dammit lemme out!" Bucky slams himself against the closet door. 

"I am truly sorry, Captain. Natasha has instructed me to not let you out." Thor calls for Mjolner. 

"Bruce! Hulk up!" Tony says from inside his suit. He blasts out onto the street to see Natasha and another man fighting in the street. Damien limps out of the restaurant and fires with his right arm. His left hanging loose at his side. The intruder gets hit multiple times but doesn't even flinch. Damn. 

The Hulk smashes through and heads towards the man. The man in the mask kicks off Natasha and heads towards the Hulk. The Hulk swings a fist out toward the blond but he just grabs onto it and jumps onto the Hulk's head. 

"Holy shit." Tony tries to blast the masked blond off but instead blasts Hulk's face. Using the distraction, the Blond presses his hands into the Hulk's pressure points and kicks his jaw and-

The Hulk shrinks into a sleeping Bruce. 

What. The. Fuck. 

"Thor!" Tony calls as the silver shield hits Tony in the face. Arrows rain down on the man, but it doesn't stop him. 

Thor's hammer hits the Man's face and he flies with the hammer. The Man's mask flies off. He lies on his back with Mjolner on his chest. Thor heads over to retrieve his hammer when the blonde grabs the handle of the hammer and lifts it off himself. The blond's long hair blocks his face as he looks at the hammer. Everyone was still. 

"Avengers! Earth's mightiest heroes! Stopped by a single weapon. How fitting." The Avengers turn to look at a man with a grey suit. 

"Alexander Pierce." Tony spits at him. 

"How nice to meet you, Mr. Stark. So I see you have met my favourite pet. Yes, its last Master had a little slip up." Pierce looks at Natasha and Damien. 

"Damien, do you remember how to take him out of programming?" Natasha whispers to her brother in Russian. 

Damien nods. He whistles to Clint to tell him to go grab Bucky for a distraction. 

"Mr. Rogers, what are you doing?" 

Bucky tenses as he walks silently out of the restaurant. 

Pierce shakes his head. "I'm sorry. You don't go by your father's name. Mr. Romanoff, what do you think you are doing?" 

"Um..."

Pierce holds up a tuning fork and says: "Attack."

Bucky jumps at Pierce just as the Masked Blond throws Mjolner at Tony, leaving him trapped under the weight of Thor's hammer and whacks Pierce in the head with a chair. Damien shouts for Clint to throw the tuning fork at him which Clint does and Damien shouts: "Steven Grant Rogers!" And the blond freezes before he falls to the floor, screaming in pain and clutching his head. 

Natasha and Damien rush over and try to asses the damage done. Bucky stood still on his way to see who the blond man was. 

"Dammit, dad, stop screaming! I can't help you if you can't hear me!" Damien yells. 

"Damien! He can't hear you!" Natasha slams her hands on The Winter Captain's leather collar and The Blond falls silent. 

"Steve?" A quiet voice asks. The Winter Captain looks at Bucky. 

"Who the hell is Steve?" A rough voice answers. 

Bucky froze on his way towards Steve. 

The Captain springs off the floor and vaults over a car. Natasha jumps to follow him but Damien catches her arm. 

"Don't, Natalia." Damien looked over to where their father was. "He will come back when he is ready."

Natasha pushed Damien away from her and chased after The Captain. Damien sighed. Clint put a hand on his shoulder. 

"She'll be back by tomorrow."

Damien looks at Bucky whose heart ache was written clearly on his face. 

"I know."

 

 

2014, May

 

"Dammit, Romanoff!" Bucky charged out of his room into the common area with clown make-up all over his face. Clint chokes on popcorn while Natasha and Damien keep their poker face. 

"Hey, Buck, you got a lil' something on your face." Natasha dead pans. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're a riot, Tash." Bucky waltzes out of the room to grab a towel, bumping into Tony and Pepper on his way out. 

"Hello, fellow Avengers!" Tony shouts as Pepper marches to the kitchen. 

Pepper could hear the rest of the team groan inwardly because whenever Tony used those words, it usually meant that he needed their help with something he doesn't want to do by himself. 

Pepper flicks her red hair over one shoulder and stops as she notices that someone else is also in the kitchen. 

"Hello." The man by the fruit bowl says. 

"Oh...um. Hello." Pepper's finger hovers over the distress button. "What's your name?" She asks as she goes to get a cup of coffee. 

"I don't know." Comes his soft reply. "I...I cannot remember. Can you...can you help- is that the word?- can you help me?" He grabs a banana and sits at the round table. 

"Oh, of course! Do you want me to get the other Avengers? Do you-"

"Please don't. Last time I met them, I almost tore them apart."

"Oh." Pepper realises this was the blond man she was told to find. She makes to press it. "Well, if you want, you can go up to my office-" 

Before she finishes, the Man is up and out the window. The banana left on the table untouched. 

Pepper sighed and nodded to herself and tapped on her Stark pad to let her secretary cancel all her appointments today. She walks out of the kitchen like nothing happened with her cup of coffee. Damien gives her a knowing look as she walks past him. 

"-so Scary Spider Lady and Mr. Blond," Tony says, "Will go and find the dress for Pep-"

"Tony, I'm busy all day today. Please do not bother me or I'll have Natasha and Damien go after you." Pepper says as she kisses Tony's cheek and leaves. 

Bucky walks in and nods towards Pepper, "Hiya, Miss Potts." 

"It's Pepper, Bucky. Hello and goodbye."

Pepper could hear Bucky yelling at Damien, Natasha and Clint from the elevator about clowns and masculinity. 

 

Later that day...

 

Pepper walks into her office to find a gun on her desk and the Man kneeling next to it. Pepper quickly walks to him. 

"You don't want to sit in a chair?" Pepper pulls out a swivel chair and looks at him. The Man tilts his head slightly an looks at her, asking permission. 

"Come on, let's sit you down." Pepper slowly reaches towards him and he follows her movements like a small child. Once he was sitting, Pepper pulls up a seat next to him. 

"Do you remember your name now?" She asks softly. 

The Man looks at her and she can see the innocence in the gaze. He nods. 

"Can you tell me?" 

The Man's eyes change and they look old and worn. "His name is Steven. He likes to be called Steve though."

"He?" She looks at the Man. 

"Steve. He's in here with me. I tried to save him when I was programed in, but when I ran into a complication on a mission in 1978, I was beaten and killed and torn apart and brought back to life. I opened the door to where I put Steve and i told him what happened and he told me that the boy was supposed to be saved but then the boy- Tony he called himself-" Pepper gasps. Tony had told her that a blond man had saved him the night of the crash that killed his father. He also said that the man had metal hands and gave Tony his leather gloves. If this man was telling the truth... "- and he asks for my name and I told him I didn't deserve one. And Steve said I did deserve one so he gave me his name. But now he's trapped in here with me and he doesn't deserve that. Then there was a program that was put in and...Steve he...he's not the same. He cannot speak through here. He is still healing. He c..." The man stops talking. 

Pepper touches his shoulder. "What does Steve do?"

"He calls me...he calls me Grant." Grant looks at Pepper and he curls up into a ball on the chair.

Pepper whispers in Grant's ear. "I know a doctor that can-" 

"Please, miss, don't let them take me away. I don't want to be pulled apart and put back together like a doll."

Pepper comes closer and tries to wrap her arms around him. Grant makes a startled noise and falls off the chair away from her arms. 

"Grant...honey, no. This doctor will just check you out to make sure your healthy." Pepper looks so sad. Grant immediately regrets what he did. 

'She's tryin' ta give us a hug, you meatball.' Steve says. 

"I...I'm sorry, Miss. I'm not used to..." Grant is interrupted by Pepper when she hugs him. Grant hesitates before wrapping his real arm around her, careful not to let his metal hand touch her. 

"It's ok, Grant. I won't let anyone take you away. You can stay with me. I got you." Pepper kisses the top of his head and Grant starts to cry. 

"I don't want to be a weapon again, m'am. I don't want to...I just want to be happy. I want to live. Don't make me go back there, please, please..."

"Shh, it's ok, Grant. I got you." Pepper rubs his back. "I got you."

Pepper calls Dr. Banner.


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...I blame procrastination for how long this took. But once I figure out how, I'll post my fan art for this as an apology. So you can finally see how Damien looks. And such. But for now I'll try to post once a week. Note the word try.

June 2014

 

Pepper's heels click along the floor as she speeds to her office. She looks down at her watch and sighs. She's late. When she opens the door, he shoots up and runs toward her. Pepper almost drops her coffee because of Steve. 

"You...no...come." He hiccups into Pepper's blouse. Pepper wraps an arm around him. 

"It's okay, Steve. I was running late because of Tony." She smiles and kisses his forehead as she rubs his back. Steve pulls away and rubs his eyes. His back straightens and his jaw clenches. 

"Doctor Banner has not arrived yet." Grant's German accented voice says. Pepper checks her watch. 

"He was supposed to be here..." She trails off as she catches a spot of purple in the vents. Pepper takes in a deep startled breath as Grant's attention is turned toward the air vents. His body shifts position- to a more submissively aggressive posture- and looks at her with cold eyes. 

"Don't hurt him-" she starts as the Winter Captain launches himself to the vents. Clint yelps in surprise as he's thrown from the vents to floor. The Captain drags him to a chair and Clint struggles to get a grip on the floor. 

"Captain! That's enough!" Pepper nearly shouts as the Captain nearly ties Clint to the chair. He freezes and stands at attention. Clint looks between both of them as Doctor Banner walks through the doors. 

"-sorry I'm late. I lost track of time in the...Clint?"

"What the fuck is going on?!" Clint looks at Pepper. "Who the fuck is that?!" He point to the tall blond guy. 

Pepper sighs and looks at Bruce. 

"It's too late to not tell him." Bruce says. Pepper turns to look at Clint.

"How do I start..."

 

 

The Communal Living Room- Stark Tower

 

Damien is crawling on the ground with a gun strapped to his back. "I'm a motherfucking spider," he whispers. "Hell yeah." 

Natasha sets her book down on the coffee table and looks down at her brother. "What are you doing?"

Damien lies flat on his stomach. "I'm playing paintball with Bird and company. Thor lost already so it's me and Clint against Bu-"

"Found you, motherfucker!" Bucky shoots his gun at Damien, spraying him with blue and red paint. Damien flails around the white carpet as Natasha stands and heads to the doors. 

"Sister dear! Don't leave me like this!" He coughs weakly as Bucky is chuckling. "I thought you loved me!"

Natasha masks her smile. "I only loved your pancakes." She flips her hair as she calls an elevator. 

"Damien, close your mouth. You'll get flies." Bucky says as he kicks Damien's foot. He groans and stands. 

"Clint!" He calls out. There's no reply. "Cliiiiiint my bird child!" Still no reply. Damien squints. "Jarvis, where's Clint?"

"With Miss Potts and Dr. Banner in her office, sir." Jarvis responds. 

Damien nods, "Sweet. I'll go up and see them." 

"Is she expecting you, sir?" 

Damien makes a questioning noise. "N...n'yeah. I'll be there in a couple minutes." Damien calls an elevator and rides it, whistling along to the music playing. Bucky sets his gun on the coffee table and texts Natasha. "You, me, and ice cream makes three."

As he heads out the doors of Stark tower, Natasha meets him at the gate to Central Park. 

 

 

Pepper's office

 

"Ma'am-"

"Jarvis, could you please hold on for one second?" Bruce asks as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Clint is staring intently at Steve, who is sitting in the floor playing with Legos. Steve looks up and grabs a small Iron Man. He holds it out to Clint. "Here."

Clients takes it and studies it. "You know, if I haven't seen those leather gloves Tony has, I wouldn't have believed this. But, I suppose it makes sense. I guess." Clint kneels off the chair and sits near Steve. "Wanna see if I can hit the door knob with this?" He asks Steve. Steve nods furiously and Clint takes aim, the little Iron Man's head facing the door. Just as he's about to throw it, Steve bolts- jumping out the goddamn window- and the door opens just as Clint let go of the Lego. 

"Clint, mah braathaaaa, where the fuck- OW, what the shit, Barton!" Damien clutches his thigh as he falls dramatically to the floor. 

All three look at him. 

"Damien has arrived, ma'am." 

Pepper smooths her skirt. "Alright. If you need me, I'll be in a conference call." She hurriedly leaves, stepping over Damien's flailing limbs. Bruce sighs and looks at Clint. 

"You're on your own." And he takes his leave. Clint stares at Damien. 

Clint raises a brow and says, "wanna play Legos?"

Damien jumps up, grabbing the Lego Iron Man off the floor. "Hells yeah."

 

 

Central Park

 

"So," Natasha nudges Bucky with her hip. "You going to give a speech for the 69th annual Fourth of July memorial tribute to the heroic Captain Steven Grant Rogers?" She smirks at him. Bucky sighs. 

"I don't think so, Nat." He looks down at the ice cream in his hand. Natasha frowns. 

"Hey," she sets one of her hands on his shoulder. "We'll find him. He can't last long without a handler. With Pierce gone, he has no where to go, unless he goes back to Hydra-"

"Nat."

"James. You have to think about this realistically." 

Bucky sighs. "Natasha, please understand where I'm coming from. I really don't want to find him only to lose him again. I've had enough of that when he was..." His voice cracks and he presses the heel of his hand to his eyes. Natasha frowns at him and takes his ice cream. 

"For what it's worth, James," she stood and started to walk away. "He made a great father given the circumstance he was in. If he remembers anything about being a father, he'll come back. He'll come back if he remembers you. I know that for a fact."

As she walked away, Bucky stared after her. He grips the both dog tags that encircle his neck. 

"Come back to me, you punk." He stares after an old couple walking by until he finally get up and heads back to the tower. 

Little did he know he was being watched. 

 

 

A Hydra Safe-House, June 28

 

Grant was breathing heavily by the time he locked the door. He collapses on the small bed in the corner of the small room and puts a hand across his bleeding stomach. He grimaces as he sits up again. The only safe place to go was Stark Tower. The Captain realized this at the same time as he did. 

"Nyet."

"Why not?" Grant lies back down and leaves the body to go inside his mind. 

The Captain stands near him and crosses his arms. Steve is sitting in the corner, sleeping to help restore himself. Grant crossed his arms. 

"It's the only logical way to go." 

The Captain scoffs. "You want to go back just for Damien and Natalia. We can't take that risk."

"We're going to have to. We have no where else. Hydra is going to storm in any moment."

"We fight them."

"Captain, with all due respect, don't let your Russian show. We don't always have to fight everyone."

"Grant," the Captain stepped up into Grants space. "Don't let your emotions run your life. For fucks sake, think about Steve! Do you really think going there is going to help him if he sees Bucky?"

Grant flinches. "Ich weiß nicht, Captain. You have to think about this. Ms. Potts said if we need help to go to her. We are in deep shit. We have to think about the safety of all of us like Doctor Banner told us to."

The Captain remains silent for a while. "Fine," he says. "But I want to get us there."

Grant sighs. "Fine. Fine. Whatever. Let's hurry up." The Captain walks away from Grant and then they're off, sprinting away from the safe house with the sound of vans chasing behind them. 

 

 

 

Clint and Natasha's floor

 

 

All Clint wanted was a night off. Specifically one where his girlfriend went and got him his favorite pizza and then a nice long snuggle with his dog (and girlfriend). 

The night started like that, but after Natasha left to grab the pizza, Jarvis informed Clint of Grant's whereabouts. 

"Sir, Grant is coming in through your bedroom window."

Clint shot off the couch. "Where's Natasha?" 

"She just left the parking garage. You have about twenty minutes."

Clint sprints to his room. When he opens the door, Grant is standing in the middle of the room with blood soaking his shirt. 

"We need help." Is all he says before he collapses in Clint's arms. 

"Why does this always happen on my night off?" Clint asks the air as he drags Grant's body out of his apartment. "Jarvis! Call Bruce down here, please! And make it snappy." He lays Grant- the Captain?-'s body on the sofa and then peels off the ruined clothes. 

"Yes, sir. 15 minutes." 

"Dammit! Think, Barton, think!" Clint grabs his first aid kit. He quickly sews up the stomach wound- where did he get that from? Falling on Legos?- and wraps it. Bruce walks in as he finishes wrapping the wound. 

"What happened?" Bruce runs over to where they are. 

"I don't know. All I know is that when Natasha left, he came in through the window asking for help. You know," Clint points at Bruce. "I didn't sign up for this. This was my day off. Do you know what that means? Pizza and Supernatural and cuddling. Cuddling, Bruce! Not patching up weirdos who climb in through my window!"

"Nine minutes, master Barton."

"Dammit! Bruce, where should we put him?" Clint gesture at Grant. 

"Take him to my floor. No one goes there." Bruce grabs Grant's legs as Clint holds his shoulders. Jarvis opens the front door and then the elevator dings just as they get there. Natasha holds a large pizza box in her hands as Bruce and Clint look at each other. Natasha gapes at seeing the Winter Captain as Clint shouts, "Bruce! Why are you hauling dead bodies around! I can't believe you want to start he zombie apocalypse!" 

Bruce frowns at Clint. Natasha closes her eyes. Jesus give me strength. 

"Why is the Winter Captain here? And why don't I know about it?" She looks pointedly at Clint. He shrugs and looks at Bruce. 

"Bruce knew before I did!" He sees Bruce giving him a death glare. "What? I gotta protect my balls, man."

Bruce sighs. "Natasha, please lead us back to your apartment and I'll explain everything I know about this situation."

Natasha sets the pizza down on the floor. "Lead the way, Clint." She says as she lifts Grant's middle.


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so if my get together with my friend (coughs crush coughs) goes well I'll have a chapter either up tomorrow night after our get together or sometime Saturday.

"Please! I have a child!" 

Bang. 

"You want it harder, slut?"

Bang. 

"In Berlin! With the Crowns! Oh, God, please make it qui-"

Bang. 

"He's got a gun!"

Bang. 

Focus.

"Steve!"

Twitch. 

"I got beat up in that alley-"

Slap. Focus. 

"You don't have to do it alone-"

Focus. 

"-'cos I'm with you. 'Till the end of the line, pal."

FOCUS!

"C'mon, Steve." Steve looked around. "Open your eyes, Rogers!"

"Grant! You have to let him wake on his own."

"Fuck you, Captain!"

"Grant, we have to let him adjust slowly!"

Hands grab Steve shoulders and he takes a deep breath as he opens his eyes. He was in a white room with two copies of himself staring at him. The one with long hair let loose, forces Steve to stand and shoves him towards a glass box. And he opens his eyes again to a different room, a lab of some sort. A man with curly hair and lab coat rushes towards his side. 

"Grant?" He looks worried. Steve tries to reassure him. 

"No, sir. Where...how?" He sits up- or tries to. He looks at his arms and they're gone. They're gone. He stares at the half bicep of his right arm and the left arm with no hand. He starts to hyperventilate. He can't see his left leg. His right is barely there- it doesn't go past his knee. He closes his eyes as he hears the doctor call his name. 

"Steve?!"

'Steven, you need to open your eyes.'

Steve opens his eyes and sees metal piled on a table. He takes a deep breath and wiggles around until he finally gives up on sitting. The doctor purses his lips at Steve's resigned sigh. Steve looks up at him. "What happened to me?"

Bruce pulls a chair up to Steve's- and it is Steve when he wakes up, of course- and takes a deep breath. "Well, Captain Rogers, where should I begin...?"

 

 

 

Two days earlier 

 

Bruce had just stood up after leaning over a table for the first time in-he checks his watch- 14 hours. He sighs as he cracks his back. 

"Is it later yet?" Natasha asks from behind him. Bruce jumps and turns around to face her. 

"Um, can we grab the pizza first?" Clint pipes up from the living room of Bruce's floor. 

"No," Natasha moves so she can sit near Steve's unconscious form. "I nee to know now. How long has it been, Bruce?"

"Don't do it, man! Fight the power!" Clint slides into the med room they're in. 

"Mmm, beginning of May. The 6th I believe. At least that was when Pepper had called me. It could have been earlier but you would have to ask Pepper." Bruce smiles at Natasha and walks towards Steve to see if he could remove his metal limbs. They seemed to be causing some type of infection because of the greenish coloring on Steve's skin surrounding them. While Natasha and Clint bicker about why she hasn't been told about Steve returning, Bruce is able to remove the lower right leg and-

"Holy shit." Bruce drops the metal limb onto the table as he tries to not hurl. Hydra- it had to be- must have figured out that his limbs somehow grow back or that it healed to quickly to not produce pain because the whole supposedly empty limb was filled with bone, muscle, and skin that's been cut off of the leg. 

Natasha and Clint walk over and see what's bothering Bruce. Clint throws up while Natasha has a frozen look of horror on her face. 

"What have they done to him?" Natasha asks the open air around them as Bruce starts removing the other prosthetics. 

 

 

 

Common Room, Stark Tower; July 4

 

He flips a page in the book he's reading when the door to the elevator dings open and he hears his name being yelled. 

"Buckyyyyyyyy!"

He sighs and closes his book. "Damien, is there a reason why you scream my name at ass o'clock in the morning?"

Damien flops on the couch next to Bucky. "Because your cock is so irresistible that I need it every hour."

"Dammit, Damien!" Bucky slaps him with his book. 

"Ow! Hahahaha, you...you could call me-" Damien looks directly at Bucky's face as he snaps his fingers in front of his face. "-Damn-ien."

Bucky stands. "Get the fuck outta here, Damien. Whad'd'ya want?" He goes to the communal kitchen. 

"Well," Damien kicks his feet onto the coffee table. "I'm bored so I thinks to myself, 'Damn, Damien. You are bored as fuck and your bed looks pretty empty. Why don't you go out to get someone to warm your bed?' And so I say to my thinks, 'Damn, Thinks, I should. But I don't want to go alone. Clint is sexting Tasha, Bruce and Tony are making science babies and Thor's off world so that leaves Bucky.' And so here I am..." Damien sees Bucky come back into the room carrying a mug of coffee and a plate of pop tarts. "Begging you to go with me."

Bucky sighs. "Where will we even be going? No clubs are open at 9 am, Dame." He sets his plate down and starts eating. 

"Good thing we aren't going to any clubs."

Bucky's pretty sure that look was the same look Damien got when he threw the grenades into the boat of ex-Red Room agents. Oh no. 

 

Times Square, New York

 

"Bucky! Bucky! Buuuuuckyyyyyy!" Damien skips over to where Bucky is filling a tan teddy bear with stuffing. 

"What do you want, asshat?" Bucky asks. He gets a disproving look from one of the moms there. Oh well. 

"Does this rainbow bear show my gayness?" He holds said rainbow bear in Bucky's face. 

Bucky knocks it away with his hand. "If I say yes will you leave me alone to try and not make me look like an idiot for actually coming here with you?"

"Yup!" Damien rocks on his heels. 

Bucky sighs. "Then yes, Damien, your gayness is absolutely exploding from that little bear."

Damien snaps his fingers. "Fuck yeah it is. Now all I need is Adam Lambert and my life is complete."

Bucky take his now stuffed bear. "Isn't he going to the party Stark is throwing tonight?"

Damien gasps as he hands his bear to the lady sitting at the stuffing machine. "I need to get eyeliner. And a necklace. Oh my god. Oh my God! I'm dying." He takes his little heart and rubs it on his head. When the woman asks him to run it on his butt he turns to Bucky. "Can I rub it on your ass? It's a bit more firmer than mine."

"Oh my god. Damien no."

"Damien yes."

"Dude! You have your own ass." Bucky hugs his bear closer to him. 

Damien frowns and rubs it on his own butt. "Buzz kill."

Bucky scoffs and looks around the clothes section. He eyes zero in on a small 1940's uniform similar to the one he had so long ago. He picks it up and just stares, lost in memory. 

'I had him on the ropes.' Steve smiles at him while blood leaked out of his mouth and onto that ridiculous blue get up the government made him wear. 

'I'm sure you did, pal.' Bucky says back. When they finally were back at the tents, Bucky and Steve had just managed to slip in their tent when Steve attacked Bucky with kisses. Bucky laughs. 

'Miss me that much, huh, punk?' Bucky ran his hand through Steve's hair as Steve nuzzled his head into Bucky's neck. 

'I just love you, ya jerk.'

 

"Bucky?"

Bucky snaps back to the present and sees Damien staring at him. He smirks. "D'ya find a rockstar get-up for your gay bear?"

Damien smiles widely. "Not yet. Just you wait, bitch." He takes off to go hunt down some leather pants and Bucky starts putting the little outfit on his bear. 

"There you go, Stevie. Gettin' you all dolled up again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS  
> I totally didn't just write this in the past hour because I forgot I was going to update this story on Thursdays. Hahahahhaha I don't know what you're talking about.


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm so sorry that this was not posted Saturday. I was super busy and yeah but here it is. Also there's Russian in this that came because of Google translate. So   
> malen'kiy pauk--> little spider and  
> Papochka--> daddy
> 
> So yeah. Also none of these characters besides Damien are mine and Adam Lambert isn't mine either except kinda?? I mean yeah um yes.

Banner's Med Lab; July 4

 

Bruce is examining Steve left hand. Steve woke on the first and his hand grew back in another. Bruce asked if he wanted any other of his limbs to be grown back but he refused. Just his left hand, he had told Bruce softly after Natasha had told him about Bucky. 

"Is there a reason why just your left hand?" Steve looked up at Bruce. He could see Natasha walk past the open door. 

'Not everything yet, Steve.' Grant said. 

"It seemed the most reasonable one. It was only a hand. The other ones are larger parts." Half true. "I'm tired, Grant." Another half truth. Grant frowned but took over for him. Steve walked out of the glass box and met the Winter Captain's eyes. 

'Tell me, Steven.' He said. Steve sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. 

'We were...married in a sense, Captain. He had my dog tags and I had his grandparents rings.' The Captain didn't show any emotion but Steve could feel the concern he is giving off. 

'Steve,' the Captain starts. Steve holds out a hand. 

'It's alright. I know you didn't mean to harm me. It was your job. Just let's not have that happen again. Alright?' Steve smiles as he holds out a hand toward the Captain. The Captain takes his hands and they shake as Grant asks them a question. 

"Pepper just asked us what we wanted to wear for the masked gala." Grant frowns and so does the Captain. Steve smiles. 

'Buck always loved blue suits.' 

Grant relays this to Pepper and then Grant and her make a cover story for why he's there as he is fitted for a dark navy suit. Natasha cuts their hair in a similar style that Steve had during the war except it's sorter on the sides. Grant slides the mask over their eyes and moves aside for Steve, stopping only to tell Steve, "if you need an out, let me know. Cap will be here only if you are in danger. I'm here to get you out. Just remember you are Pepper's brother who lost an arm in Afghanistan. Stefan Potts. You go by Steve sometimes. Natasha is out there and so is Bruce. They have your cover also." Steve nods and takes control. He walks to the mirror and looks at his reflection. He can do this. He just has to take it slow. 

 

 

July 4; Ballroom, Stark Tower  
Midnight

 

Bucky watches as Damien and Adam Lambert grind out on the dance floor. Natasha stands by his side dressed in a black dress with a matching feather mask. She sips her vodka before she speaks. 

"10 dollars says that my brother bottoms for him." 

Bucky raises a brow. Although she probably can't see it behind his black domino mask. "That's not a bet, that's a fact." 

Natasha laughs and Clint comes from behind clad in all purple and hooks an arm around her waist. 

"Hey gorgeous." He pecks her cheek. 

"Aw, thanks Clint!" Bucky says. Clint laughs as Natasha starts walking to the dance floor. 

"That's my cue, Buck. Gotta go get some some assassin ass. Or as I call ASSassin. Because damn son-"

"Clint!" Natasha hooks a finger in his collar and pulls him away. 

Bucky chuckles softly to himself and sips his cup of scotch. The burn a nice pleasure running down his throat. He scans the room as he leans back in the bar counter. Bruce is off to the side talking with people, Clint and Natasha are off on the dance floor along with Tony, Damien, and Thor, and Pepper seems to be coming down the stairs with a man in a dark suit. Pepper is in blue with a silver mask and the man...shit. Bucky sets his drink down and turns. He fixes his pants so no one could see the half hard on he got by just looking at him. Bucky waved over the bartender. 

"Another round please." Bucky looks back to see where Mystery Blond went and he spots him dancing with Pepper. He can see a metal peaking out of his right sleeve and his hair has been styled in spikes. Bucky swallows hard. 

"Who're looking at?" Bucky jumps as Bruce appears almost out of no where. 

"Ah, um, no one in particular." Bucky sips his freshly topped off scotch. 

Bruce raises an eyebrow. "His name is Stefan Potts. Pepper's brother. He goes by Steve sometimes. He's fresh out of Afghanistan. Don't ask about his arm and you're all set." Bruce smirks as Bucky stares shocked at him. He pats Bucky's shoulder. "You deserve to let loose for once. Enjoy it." Bruce was off after and Bucky stares at Stefan Potts from across the floor. Their eyes meet and Bucky almost whines at the color o his eyes. Their a gorgeous baby blue brought out by the dark navy suit. Bucky chugs the rest of his scotch and marches towards Pepper and her brother. 

Steve spots Bucky heading towards them out of the corner of his eye. "Pepper," he mutters. Pepper turns and smiles at Bucky. 

"Oh, Bucky! How are you?" They stop dancing and Pepper holds out her hand. Bucky takes it and smiles. 

"I'm well, Miss Potts. Who's this?" Bucky quirks a brow at Steve. Steve swallow his nerves and extends his left hand. 

"Stefan Potts. But you can call me Steve. And you are?" 

"Bucky Barnes. Pleasure." He smirks and a blush flushes Steve's neck. They continue to stare at each other until Pepper clears her throat. 

"I'm going to go find Tony, Steve. I'll meet back up with you later?" She raises a brow. 

'She's asking if you'll be ok.' Grant says. 

"Yes, I'll catch you later, Pepper." He smiles. 

'You're welcome.' Grant smiles. 

"So," Bucky starts. Steve smirks. "You going to leave a fella hanging? Or are you too chicken to dance with me?" 

"Do you think you can handle my dancing?" Steve holds out his left hand and nods his head around them. Bucky smiles widely and takes his hand. 

Natasha is watching them and smirks. Damien sees the motion and he squints. Adam Lambert grips his hips and Damien looses track of his thoughts. He'll figure out what's happening later, after he gets Adam's number because damn. 

Bucky never knew dancing could be so damn awkward. Steve is a fantastic guy and his dancing is beyond perfect but...he keeps holding Bucky about a foot away from him at all times. Grant notices this also. 

'Hold him closer, Steve.'

Steve smiles. 'Please help me I can't do this. He's going to hate me forever if he finds out it's me.' He laughs at a joke Bucky tells and smiles. Grant knocks him away from the control of his body and then Grant is spinning Bucky and they're chest to chest. 

'Grant.' Steve's eyes widen and so do Bucky's. Grant smiles meekly at Bucky, acting as Steve. 

"So," Grant says matching Steve's Brooklyn accent. "I really like you...but I mean. Oh geez. I didn't mean to say that out loud." Grant blushes and Steve stares horrified just outside the glass box of his mind. 

"It's ok because, well, I like you too, Steve." Bucky smirks and leans in closer. 

"Oh thank god." Grant says and then leans in to kiss Bucky and-

Steve pushes Grant out of the box and then he and Bucky are kissing. And it's like home. Steve reaches his hands to cup Bucky's face. Bucky flinches and Steve pulls away. Oh god. His hand. Steve immediately shoves it in his pocket. 

"Um. Sorry, I...I, um- sorry. Excuse me." Steve turns and quickly strides away. Bucky reaches out to grab his shoulder but only grabs Steve's handkerchief. Steve disappears into the mass of people and Bucky regrets everything. He wishes he could have seen Steve's face. God, he fucked up. Steve's metal hand was cold and he flinched. Jesus, Steve probably thought he was grossed out by it. Bucky sighs and looks at the blue piece of cloth. He holds it up to his nose and he could smell Stefan's scent. It reminded him of his Steve. His husband. Jesus, he was going to hell. How could he just have forgotten Stevie? Jesus. Stefan Potts made him forget about his best guy. But maybe that was for the best. Steve doesn't know who he is. And he's Hydra. He's probably dead now or in hiding. He needs to forget about him. Bucky heads off the dance floor and searches everywhere for Stefan. An hour after he started searching, Natasha comes up to him. 

"What are you doing?" She asks. 

"I'm looking for Steve- ahm. Stefan Potts? Pepper's brother? I may have fucked up and made him think I'm grossed out by his prosthetic arm?" Bucky flinches as Natasha's eyes narrow. 

"If you hurt him at all, I will hurt you, Barnes. He's one of the best guys I know and he's super sensitive about that. What did you do?" She steps up into Bucky's space. 

"Well- I mean- shit, Nat, he kissed me and it was fucking amazing, ok? And then he reaches up with both hands and his prosthetic was really fucking cold and I wasn't expecting that! I kinda flinched because of how freezing it was and he just took off without hearing me out! I swear!" Bucky sighs and hunches his shoulders. "Jesus, he was fucking amazing, Nat, and I fucked up." His voice cracks and Natasha's face gives away nothing. 

"You didn't fuck up, Barnes." Natasha pats his shoulder. "You just didn't know how he'd respond."

Bucky is about to respond when Damien crashes through them, tugging a very turned on Adam Lambert behind him. 

"Sister, dear, don't come in my room until tomorrow afternoon. Thank you! Good night, Los Angeles." He stops a waiter and the two men grab another glass of champagne and then they disappear. Bucky chuckles and looks at Natasha. He sighs. 

"I'm going to head back up to my room. Tell Tony thanks for the party and scotch." He heads towards the elevators. 

 

 

Pepper's Office, 2:00 am

 

Steve sits in Pepper's chair as he grips his hair with both hands. He rocks back as he mutters, frustrated. 

"What did I do, Grant? Why was I so damn stupid?!"

'Steve, you don't know he actually doesn't like it-'

"To think for even one second that I could have him back. God damn. Why was I so stupid?! Jesus H. Christ." Steve rests his forehead on the desk as the door opens. The Winter Captain takes over and they're out of sight before the door is halfway open. 

"Captain?" 

The Captain pauses and waits for Grant and Steve's response. 

'Natalia!' Steve says. 

'It's alright as long as she's alone.' Grant warns. The Captain peers over the desk and he can see that she is alone. The Captain stands and Natasha walks towards him. 

"Papochka!" She smiles. Steve smiles and opens his arms. Natasha rushes into them and kisses his cheek. 

"Natalia, my angel!" The Captain shoves Steve out and takes over, body becoming rigid in her embrace. She pulls away. 

"Captain? Bucky really wants to see Steve right now. Is there any way...?" Natasha looks hopeful. 

"Nyet. Steve is hurt. I promised he would not receive hurt under my watch."

'That's right.' Grant yells. 

'Bucky wants to see me?' Steve asks. 

"But, Captain-" Natasha's eyebrows pull together. 

"No, Natalia. That's final. We are just about to leave." 

'What?!' Steve tries to open the door to the glass box. Grant holds him back. 

'Steve, it's not going to be for long. I swear. There's more of Hydra out there we need to stop. It will be a few weeks at least.' Grant frowns. 'It's been decided already, Steve.'

'No!' Steve yells. 

"Where are you going?" She replaces her smile with her poker frown. 

"No where that concerns you for the moment, malen'kiy pauk." The Captain starts to turn away when Natasha places a hand on his shoulder. 

"I can help, Captain. Tell me what to do." 

"It's up to Steve if you are allowed to join. I will let you know by noon. We leave tomorrow night." He takes off his tie. "If I had a say, malen'kiy pauk, you would join us. Damien is already suspicious so plead a solo mission if the time comes that they allow you to come but for now-" he presses a kiss to the top of her head. Natasha closes her eyes. "-stay and protect." 

Natasha opens her eyes to an empty room; the only way someone would know another person was here would be the tie laying on the table. She picks it up and inspects it. It's one of Bucky's that he sometimes wears to press conferences. She grips it tighter in her hand and leaves quickly. Her heels are silent across the linoleum and her dress swishes around her legs. She'll pack and get er things together. She'll tell Fury that she has a mission to do and find the Winter Captain anyways. She'll do anything to get her father back even if it means killing the Winter Captain.


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So with AP testing coming up, I'm going to be ending the story with the next chapter. Don't hate me pls. But yes. 
> 
> So basically...I'm sorry. Like, no really I am because I don't know you all can keep up with how my brain thinks. So yes keep that in mind with this chapter. I should have the last one up within the next coupla days.

Stark Tower, Meeting Room 2C  
August 17, 2015

 

Tony paces up and down behind the chairs. Thor, Clint, and Bucky are eating and Bruce is reading at the end of the table. They are waiting for Natasha to show up. She's been missing for the past month- for the 40 time in the last year- so they called a meeting to order where they can find out where she is.   
Just as Tony is finishing lap number 20, the door opens and everyone turns, expecting Natasha, when a Damien walks in covered in dirt and blood. 

"What the hell happened to you?!" Clint says through a hamburger. 

"Sorry," Damien flips his hair. "I was doing a Victoria Secret shoot and met up with a few members of Hydra." He drops a large folder on the desk. "They're aiming to make copies of the Winter Captain-"

"Who?" Tony asks. Bruce sighs and pulls up different files while Damien continues. 

"-and they are all done with the machine so it's going to be happening soon. That means we have to find him before Hydra does. With Natasha gone, we have one less person searching. So that means-"

"What does this Captain look like, Brother Damien?" Thor asks as he stares out the window. 

"Well, I mean, kinda like you but a bit less muscly and intimidating. Wears all black and carries around a shield and enough weapons to power an army. Why?" Damien sits in the chair next to Bruce to grab a hologram. "Like this." He throws the picture to Thor who looks at it and then out the window. 

"I've found him, my friends."

Everyone turns to where Thor is looking to see a man climbing up the side of the tower with a woman strapped to his back. 

"Jarvis? Unlock the window they're at." 

Everyone stands at the same time. 

 

 

Dubai   
One week earlier

 

Natasha hated the Winter Captain. For as long as she can remember, he always was the harshest to her out of everyone in the Red Room. But that's not why she hates him. While they run around Dubai, she remembers running from him through these same streets with her target- remembers the sharp stings of bullets entering her body and the dead weight of her target in her arms as she bled out. 

She looks over at him now, dressed in robes and sandals looking nothing like the Ice Man the rest of the girls called him. After the past year tey spent off and on together, she noticed that her father, Steve, was the Captain's mission. When she asked, Grant had told her that they made an agreement long ago to keep Steve safe for Bucky. 

"Steve is much better than both of us put together." Grant had said one day. "The Captain and I both agreed to protect him from that moment on."

He looks over at her and nods towards the other side of the road. They cross and Natasha pulls out a grenade from beneath her red gown. The Winter Captain opens the door and they run through the building as Hydra agents take aim at them. She drops the bomb in the middle of the room and then the Captain grabs her and pushes her out of the window into the alley. They pick themselves up just as the explosion takes place. Natasha covers her head as the Captain pulls her underneath him. The debris falls on him instead of her and Natasha stares up at him, confused. 

"Why did you do that?" She asks after they dig their way out of the rubble. The Captain looks at her and raises a brow. 

"Because I chose to." And he turned and started to walk off back towards his motorcycle. Natasha stares after him and stands to follow. 

 

 

'Steve, we're going back to America now.' Grant says as he walks away from the Winter Captain. Steve glances over at him. 

'And I should care because...?' He stands up from his place against the wall. 

'You'll be able to see the surprise that the Captain discovered.' Grant clasps Steve's shoulder. 'It's amazing, Steve. He found that Hydra base where they're keeping Project Duo. Think of it, Steve. Your own body to love Bucky with. No me or Captain bothering you every second of the day. It will be amazing-'

'Grant!' Steve shouts as he shoves Grant away from himself. Grant stumbles and glares at Steve. 'We can't associate ourselves with Hydra! That's fucking insane! We are trying to destroy them for what they've done to us!'

Grant frowns. 'You have to admit that this thing could be amazing for us! Just think about it, Steve. We would bring the technology to Stark first to make sure and have him do it!'

Steve sighs. 'I'll think about it.' 

Grant smiles knowingly. 'Alright.'

 

 

Lawrence, Kansas   
August 16, 2015

 

As they approached the last Hydra base- which contained Project Duo- Natasha loads her guns up with bullets. The Captain is loaded with enough weapons to power the US navy. He kicks down the door and every agent is dead within minutes. Just as Natasha is setting up a bomb, Grant points the Winter Captain in the direction of where they are keeping Project Duo. 

"Natasha," he says as he waves her over to where he found it. Natasha walks over and her eyes widen. "Help me set this up. Grant said it was safe. And besides, you'd be able to kill me this way. You help me move into a new body and Grant stays with Steven until we get back to Stark tower. Once we are there, you do this safely with Grant and Steven." The Captain sits in the chair that reminds him of so long ago. He sticks the mouth guard in his mouth as Natasha just stares at him. 

"You'll let me kill you? Steve won't mind?"

'Yes I will, Captain! You can't leave me!' Steve tries to unlock the door of his mind. Grant holds him back. 

"Steve isn't the one deciding this. Grant said it was safer this way." The Captain leans over and flicks on switches. The machine hums and the tank next to him whirls to life. It starts to create a body. Natasha can see the red hair peeking out from the window on top of it. Natasha sighs. He's obviously dead set on this. She attaches wires to his head and chest and steps back. The Captain takes a deep breath and nods. Natasha presses the release button and bows off the chair he is on. He doesn't scream but he starts to release tears from his eyes. Natasha has to look away. Once the humming of the machine shuts off, she opens the tank the red haired man gasps as he sits up. 

"Captain?" Natasha asks as she helps him out of the tank. The man looks up at her then down to her belt. He quickly grabs the gun there and shoots Natasha just as she had her hands full. The bullet enters her stomach and she gasps as she falls to the ground. The red head kneels next to her. 

"Oh little Natalia, I remember you from training. You never trusted anyone back then. What ever happened to that?"

Steve woke up at that point and struggled against the cuffs that were placed on him when the machine powered on. 

"Angel! Don't talk to him! He's Hydra! Jesus Christ, I trusted you-!"

"Shut it, Steven!" The red head turned back to look at Natasha. "This is a farewell for now, little spider. The Captain should've known better than to trust what I say." He stands and heads to the door. Natasha squeezes her eyes shut as she tries to stand. She hears metal creak. 

"Grant! Grant, you lying mother fucker! I trusted you! I trusted...Steven, he's gone. We have to go. He most likely set off the bomb."

Natasha stands and sees Steve standing next to her. He grabs Natasha bridal style and they run. Just as he jumps out of the window, the bomb was detonated. Natasha blacked out after that. 

 

Stark Tower  
August 17, 2015

 

The Winter Captain kicked the window in as the AI unlocked it. He crawls inside with Natasha on his back. He closes the window just as the other Avengers enter the room. When he sees Damien, he fires his gun. Damien falls back from the gut shot. Clint has his gun out just as Natasha shouts, "Hold your fire, Barton!" 

"You lying ass motherfucker!" The Captain snarls. Damien crawls to sit up and Tony stands in front of him. 

"What the hell is going on?!" He shouts. Bucky steps forward. 

"Steve? What's happening?" He asks as he slowly walks towards the Captain. 

"Steve's not here. I'm the Winter Captain. And this filthy piece of shit is Hydra agent." He points his gun at Damien as Damien pulls his own at the Captain. 

"It worked then. Excellent." He says as he stands. Thor helps Natasha stand and presses the blood soaked cloth closer to her stomach. 

Bucky and Clint held their guns up at Damien. 

"Well, are you going to shoot me or not? Because if not then I better get going. I have somewhere to go in about oh..." He looks at his bear wrist. "Now-ish. So I you don't mind..." 

The Captain snarls and shoots Damien's shoulder. 

"Jesus fuck me! What the fuck, man!" Damien yelled as he fell back to the floor. 

"Well, you did say to shoot him so he did." Clint says as Bucky gives him a tired look. 

The Captain strides to where Damien is Latin down. He grabs him by the shirt collar just as the sound of soft beeping is heard. The Captain shakes Damien and a small bomb falls out of his pocket. 

"Get down!" The Captain falls on the bomb just as everyone else runs out of the room. 

"Steve!" Bucky tries to grab him but he's being pulled back by Tony. Clint locks the door while Damien and Steve are trapped inside. "No!"

The bomb explodes and the door flies off its hinges. 

"Steve!"


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok....so this is like one and a half weeks late. I left it sitting in drafts for about a week. I'm sorry. I was sick af and was stressed with APs. So here is the long awaited final chapter of this story. More notes after this chapter. Please remember all these mistakes are mine and please don't judge me for not going back after I posted it to fix them. I'm really busy. Probably over the summer I will fix everything.

Abandoned Hydra Base, Lawrence, Kansas  
August 16, 2015  
11:00 pm 

 

The Captain lays down on the table and wait while Natasha straps him in and attaches wires and a mouth guard into his mouth. 

"This should work. But if it doesn't and Steve dies, what are you going to tell Bucky?" She asks as she starts up the machine. 

The Captain looks at her and she sighs. "We won't tell him. Great plan, Cap. Was that Steve's idea?"

He nods. 

'Hopefully this works.' Steve says as they prepare for the separation. 

'We will make it Steve.' The Captain reassures him. 'We have to. We have to stop Grant.'

Steve nods. 

"You ready?" Natasha asks as she starts up the salvaged machine. The Captain nods once. Natasha fires up the machine and the Captain lets out a grunt of pain before he starts to separate from Steve. 

'Steve!' He yells. He grasps Steve's hands and the Captain's memories flow between them. 

 

 

Moscow, 2003

The Captain stands over the beaten and bloody body of Steve Rogers' mind. Grant stands in the corner, watching. 

'Is he dead?' Grant asks. The Captain looks at him. 

'Nyet.' 

Grant pauses before asking 'Are you going to kill him?'

The Captain stares at Steve's body for a few moments, his programming already breaking. 'Nyet.' He whispers. 

Grant frowns and crosses his arms. 'Why are you disobeying your masters' orders?'

The Captain looks up at Grant, confused as to why he wants Steven dead. 'He...he is intended for a higher purpose.' 

Grant scoffs. 

 

The scene changes. 

 

Romania 2008

 

The Captain is on a mission when he has to hide inside a civilian home. He didn't want to bring any innocents into this mess. He glances around the room where two pairs of eyes are staring at him. One a tall brunette woman and the other a small child. The child runs up to him while the mother tries to grab her back. The Captain's eyes widen as she places her pudgy hands on his cheeks. 

"esti in siguranta"

The Captain's eyes water as he smiles and cover her hands with his own gloved ones. Bullets fire through their room and the Captain releases a single tear as the girl's body sinks to the floor, dead. 

 

 

Steve gasps awake and the mouth guard falls out of his mouth. Natasha is right next to him as alarms sound. Steve glances around as Natasha is speaking to him. 

"Steve? Steve, it's alright. Your safe. I'm Natalia, Steve, do you-"

"Captain?!" His voice trembles as he staggers to stand, ignoring Natasha's moves to have him sit back down. The tank next to him whirs and flashes light. Steve punches his right metal fist into the handle of it and he watches it splinter before blue colored gel explodes out of the container along with a pale body. Steve catches the Captain and Natasha furiously shuts off the machines. 

"Captain?" He gently shakes his clone's body. "Captain, you need to wake up. Please. I can't do this alone, pal." 

Natasha places a hand on his shoulder. "Steve, we have to go. Every Hydra operative will be here in about 5 minutes."

Steve's head snaps to growl at her, "Give him a minute, Natalia. He needs-"

The Captain coughs as he jerks to sit up. "St...Steve?" 

Steve helps him stand while Natasha sweeps the perimeter. The door opens and Grant walks in, his red hair slicked back and his pale pink shirt wrinkled. 

"God help me. You fuckers actually pulled It off. I owe Damien 12 bucks. Congratulations. Too bad one of you is going to die." Grant pulls a gun just as Natasha pulls her own out. 

"Not today." 

Grant raises a brow and fires at Natasha just as she fires back. His bullet hits her in the stomach- again, Jesus Christ, Natalia- as hers hits him in the forehead. 

Steve sets the Captain back on the floor a he slides to Grant's side. 

"Grant?" Steve turns Grant's head towards himself. Grant blinks as the red blood oozes from the hole. 

"Hail Hydra," he murmurs. Steve scowls as snaps Grant's neck. He looks to where the Captain sits by Natasha's side. He presses his shirt to the wound. 

"We need to go to Stark Tower. She needs a doctor." The Captain carefully picks her up. Steve looks towards Grant one last time before following them out the door. 

 

 

Present  
Stark Tower

 

 

"Steve!" Bucky lunges towards the room as Clint tries to pull him back. 

"Bucky, no! We don't know if it's even safe-"

"Let me go!" Bucky struggled out of Clint's hold. "Let me go, god damn it!"

"Bucky," a soft voice says from behind them. 

Bucky turns around in Clint's hold and...and sees Steve standing right there, in ripped jeans and a white shirt. His right arm is still metal and Bucky goes back in his memory to picture the other Steve. 

'The fake Steve closes the window just as the other Avengers enter the room. When he sees Damien, he fires his gun with his right arm, nonmetal. Nonmetal.'

"Steve?" Bucky's breath is taken away a Steve chuckles softly. 

"Yeah, Buck, it's me."

Bucky smiles through his tears as he runs to Steve. Steve opens his arms and when they meet, they fit together like a puzzle piece. 

"Stevie," Bucky hugs him closer, the Avengers be damned if they stood where they are. Steve was his husband and Bucky is never going to let him leave again. 

Clint walks up to them and places a hand on top of Steve's shoulder. 

"Welcome home, bud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yeah. This ending. Um...yes so I was thinking about continuing this story over multiple parts. So this will end up in a series. Be on the lookout for that. I will start it up after I finih my other two fics, a Phantom of the Opera AU and another Stucky, Captain Hydra AU. So if anyone has artwork or playlists or wants to write stories based on this- do it. Oh and mention me somewhere or just send it to me. My email is kaudre.6200@gmail.com so...yes. I love you all and your comments. see you soon
> 
> -Kaudre <3


	10. Update on Life atm

Ok kids so I'm going to rewrite this fic as just one really long chapter and then post the sequal soon after. I realized I really hate splitting up fics. So yes that's happening sometime between the AP and IB tests coming up. So just be on the lookout and such. Thanks guys!! 

Kaudre 


End file.
